Calvin and Hobbes the Series/Trailers
A collection of transcripts for the trailers for Calvin and Hobbes the Series. DVD trailers Classic Calvin and Heavenly Hobbes Narrator: The world of Calvin and Hobbes is now availble for your own enjoyment. Mr. Spittle: Calvin, why don't you do the reports asked of you? Calvin: Because, Mr. Spitty. Narrator: America's favorite boy and tiger are now availble to own on digital and DVD. (Calvin and Hobbes race across town.) (Calvin runs from his school.) (Hobbes pounces Calvin.) (Calvin and Hobbes beat each other up in Dad's office.) (Calvin and Hobbes eat cookies and watch TV.) Narrator: Watch them take on bad weather... (A tornado comes for Calvin and Hobbes.) Calvin: Help. Cry for help. Narrator: Talk to a doctor... Dr. Sam: First, what is your name? Calvin: Calvin the Bold. Dr. Sam: How old are you? Calvin: 27, and my voice hasn't changed yet. Dr. Sam: Uh-huh. Narrator: Try to break a record... Calvin: When I make eleven million marbles I'll have the prize money. Hobbes: They give away prize money? Narrator: And escape from school. Hobbes: You're supposed to be at school. Or is the calendar wrong. Calvin: I AM AT SCHOOL! Hobbes: They sure let kids off early these days. (Calvin and Hobbes are on the roof with wind blowing.) (Calvin rips apart Dr. Sam's office.) (Hobbes eats a tuna fish sandwich) (Calvin and Hobbes ride a helicopter.) (Calvin and Hobbes watch TV, which cuts to the title of the DVD.) Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes the Series: Classic Calvin and Heavenly Hobbes! Now availble on digital and DVD. Calvin: I'm great because I'm Calvin! (Shows a shot of the episodes featured: Birth Of a Friendship, World's Greatest Calvin, The Mighty School Escape, The Black Turning Funnel(Part 1), The Black Turning Funnel(Part 2), and Calvin Gets Professional Help.) Hall-Indep-East-Mas Day! (Calvin and Hobbes stand in the bedroom.) Calvin: On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me! 12 snowballs whacking! 11 water balloons splashing! 10 bowls of Chocolate Frosted Sugar Bombs! 9 driving lessons! 8 televisions! 7 bunny slippers! 6 cats of pranking! FIVE BILLION PRESENTS! 4 internet modems! 3 Time Pausers! 2 flamethrowers! AND A PARTRIDGE IN A PEAR TREE! Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes are back in an all new DVD! (Calvin is decked out for Independence Day, as he dances across Mom and Dad's bed while singing The Star Spangled Banner.) Calvin: TODAY'S THE FOURTH OF JULY! Narrator: And this time, we get to join them for the holidays. Socrates: Man, Halloween is my favorite time of the year! All these little kids to scare out of their limited wits! (Calvin and Hobbes watch a ghost in the basement.) (Calvin and Hobbes fly Santa's sleigh.) (Calvin and Hobbes set off fireworks.) (Calvin and Hobbes build snowmen.) Narrator: They'll celebrate Christmas. Calvin: Either get in the box or stay here. I'm going to the North Pole. Hobbes: I'll stay here. Narrator: They'll celebrate Halloween! (Calvin picks up the phone.) Hobbes: Who ya gonna call? Calvin: GHOSTBUSTERS! Hobbes: You fool! It's their busiest night! Narrator: They'll celebrate Independence Day! Calvin: Dad, as of now, has deprived us of Independence Day! Hobbes: Doesn't give us fireworks. many mutters of agreement. Narrator: And they'll celebrate Easter! Calvin: That was the best Easter Egg Hunt Ever, Hobbes! Narrator: That's right. never before seen on TV, it's the Eggs for Calvin! special! Calvin: I seek a critter known as Peter Cocoa Tail. Ever heard of him? Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes the Series: Hall-Indep-East-Mas Day! Now availble of digital and DVD. Calvin: God Bless America! (Shot of the featured episodes: Naughty Fireworks!, Full Moon,Full Baloney, A Calvin and Hobbes Christmas!, Eggs for Calvin!) Episode Trailers Season 1 Series trailer Narrator: One boy... (Calvin runs through the yard.) Narrator: One tiger... (Hobbes pounces Calvin.) Narrator: One disaster after another! (Calvin and Hobbes go down Sneer Hill in the wagon.) Calvin and Hobbes: AAAAHHHH!!!! Narrator: Based on Bill Watterson's masterpiece newspaper comic... Calvin: COOL! Narrator: And from director Kevin Smith... (Calvin and Hobbes blast Susie with a water balloon.) (Calvin runs through the woods wearing a mask and holding a volleyball.) (Hobbes pounces Calvin.) (Calvin and Hobbes fight on the floor.) (Socrates argues with Sherman, while Calvin, Hobbes, and Andy watch.) (The title comes up.) Narrator: Calvin and Hobbes the Series! A brand new Nicktoon on Nickelodeon. Coming soon! (Nickelodeon logo pops up.)